The renewal of the Training Program in Mechanisms of Vascular Disease will focus the considerable strengths and diversity of multidepartmental research in vascular biology at Vanderbilt University and Meharry Medical College into a coherent framework for specialized training. Participating departments at Vanderbilt include Biochemistry, Biomedical Engineering, Biological Sciences, Cancer Biology, Cell and Developmental Biology, Microbiology & Immunology, Molecular Physiology & Biophysics, Pathology, Pharmacology, Medicine, Pediatrics, and the Psychology Department at Peabody College, and at Meharry Microbiology, Biochemistry and Anatomy/Physiology. Training will be offered in seven specialized areas of research: (1) Protein chemistry and enzymology; (2) Growth factor regulation/development; (3) Biology of the extracellular matrix; (4) Endothelial cell biology; (5) Lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis; (6) Cardiovascular regulation and Psychology of disease, and (7) Leukocyte/red cell biology. Each program will be composed of 5-7 investigators actively pursuing research on related aspects of vascular biology. The program will support stipends for 8 predoctoral, 7 postdoctoral (M.D. and/or Ph.D.) and 4 short-term trainees. Predoctoral training will lead to a degree in one of the basic science disciplines or psychology. Thesis research will be in one of the specialized areas with one of the training-grant faculty. Postdoctoral training will consist primarily of laboratory research under the guidance of two faculty supervisors from the training grant. Short-term trainees will also focus primarily on research under the guidance of one of the preceptors. This training will be for at least 3 months and could occur anytime during the year; although it is expected to be primarily during the summer. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be required to participate in the course, Cellular and Molecular Basis of Vascular Disease, taught by the participating faculty, and other courses depending on the background of the candidate. A strongly recommended course will be Fundamentals of Scientific Communication, which focuses on development and enhancement of skills in written and oral scientific communications and critical thinking in scientific problem solving. Emphasis is placed on manuscript and grant writing. Trainees will also participate in the Vascular Biology and Work-in-Progress Seminars, the annual retreat, and selected departmental research seminars. Trainees with an M.D. degree may seek a Ph.D. degree in one of the basic science disciplines. Ample space and state-of-the art instrumentation are available in the laboratories of the participating faculty. Multidisciplinary research training of future scientists is critical to discovering the new information that will lead to improved diagnosis, prevention and therapy for cardiovascular.